New Portal Update (Feb-2019)
Note: The following text is based on the official announcement as found on the Dungeon Boss forum (Note: The forums have been closed meanwhile). The text has adopted for the wiki and annotations have/will be added to point the changes out. =Official Discord Server= In anticipation of questions and feedback, Boss Fight Entertainment ("the devs") also is happy to announce that they are starting an official Dungeon Boss Discord server. The developers will be on the server, so you will be able to discuss the changes with real people working on them. To set the expectations clearly, please understand that although they will listen to all feedback given, they may not be able to directly respond to all feedback or make a requested change. Join here: https://discord.gg/DungeonBoss =The Major Update (2019-02-12)= The update went live on 12th Feb 2019 through the release of a new client app (update via App Store required). After you update, you will not see any of your friends or guildmates who haven't updated yet! They will automatically reappear on your list as soon as they update, there is no need to resend any invites. =The Changes= These changes are supposed to bring new life to the Portal and allows more access to all our awesome heroes! With the way the game is currently, it's tough for new players to identify which heroes are strong. On top of that, a lot of heroes are missing from the portal making them harder than we want to unlock and power up. So, we're gonna fix it! Starting no sooner than Feb. 7, 2019 the following things will be true: *The Heroic Portal includes all Heroes new and old (except , who will remain an Aether Shop exclusive hero). *Every time you get a new hero in the Heroic portal, it will automatically be a full unlock at 1 star (★). (Prior to the update Heroes had different base stars from ★ to ★★★ stars) *The Heroic portal will ONLY include Heroes. (no more Evos, Gems, and other goodies) *Heroes are now split into rarities. To make all this possible we had to make quite a few changes to the game. Some of them you may like, some you may not. To be as transparent as possible, here are the upcoming changes in detail: VIP and Honor portals Any free VIP or Heroic Summons players had in their account were automatically be converted to Heroic and Great Summons when the gane was updated. The additional Heroic Summons had be sent out via Boss Mail. *'The VIP portal and the Honor portal are gone.' *Existing VIP Summons had be converted to Heroic Summons at a rate of 1.25x. *Existing Honor Summons had be converted to Great Summons at a rate of 1x. Hero Rarity Hero Rarity has been introduced. The rarity is indicated by decorations of the Hero's token and portrait. The rarities are (highest to lowest): * Legendary Hero - 30% stat boosts to Attack, Defense, Health and Skill * Gold Hero - 15% stat boosts to Attack, Defense, Health and Skill * Silver Hero - 5% stat boosts to Attack, Defense, Health and Skill * Bronze Hero - No stat boosts Changes: There are now stat boosts and decorations, and varied chances for Portal Summons. In general, the higher the tier, the stronger the hero. Chances of Heroic Portal Summons Hero rarity determines a hero's appearance rate and how many tokens you receive from Portal Summons if you already own a hero. * Legendary Hero - 10 Tokens - 4% chance * Gold Hero - 15 tokens - 16% chance * Silver Hero - 20 Tokens - 25% chance * Bronze Hero - 20 tokens - 55% chance Specific Hero Changes in Rarity Hero Ascensions Locks From release of this update until , Ascensions required a certain star level based on Hero Rarity. If you already had a hero ascended below the new star requirements (prior to the update), the ascensions will NOT be undone. * Legendary Hero - 3 star (★★★) / 5 star (★★★★★) for 1st and 2nd Ascension respectively * Gold Hero - 2 star (★★) / 4 star (★★★★) for 1st and 2nd Ascension respectively * Silver Hero - 1 star (★) / 3 star (★★★) for 1st and 2nd Ascension respectively * Bronze Hero - 1 star (★) / 2 star (★★) for 1st and 2nd Ascension respectively Update: Since , the unpopular star requirement for Ascensions as described above has been removed with a game update. You can fully ascend every hero at star rating 1, no matter of the Hero Rarity. Rewards and Shops (The Tower of Pwnage / Honor Shop) *My Dungeon daily reward will no longer includes gems. *Daily Quests will no longer reward gems. * The Tower of Pwnage gem payout is being adjusted (see below for more details) *The Honor Shop and the PWN Shop will no longer sell tokens. *These shops will have other changes as well. Full changes are detailed below. Campaign *Dungeons will still drop tokens, but you will no longer be able to refresh this drop for gems (25, 50, 75, 100, 100, ..). Note: During the first event after the update tokens from Event dungeon could be refreshed for gems ( tokens). Change: Boss Mode dungeons (2nd half) has not token drops in the last dungeons of the chapter. *Dungeon drops will still reset daily. *The specific hero tokens found in the dungeons will be changing. *Dungeons will not drop Legendary tokens. * , , , and are also not in Dungeons. VIP Rewards * Great Summons and Daily Rewards are no longer adjusted by VIP Rank. Change: There had been multiplier for Daily Rewards, and 1 extra summon per day. *Evos will no longer be in the Heroic Portal. Therefore, the Celestial Evo boost for VIP 10s is no longer applied. In consideration of these changes, 10x Heroic Summons were given to all players. VIP Players receive even more! *VIP 1-4s received 25x Heroic Summons instead of 10. *VIP 5-9s received 50x Heroic Summons instead of 10. *VIP 10s received 100x(!) Heroic Summons instead of ten and will also receive 20x Evo Essence. Update: Meanwhile more VIP perks have been added. See page VIP Level for details. New Daily Rewards *New players will get 1x Free Heroic Portal Summon a day for 7 days. *After the initial 7 days, there will be a 7 day rotating reward **Day 1 - 20,000 gold **Day 2 - 20x Stamina **Day 3 - 5 Evo Larvas **Day 4 - 10x Loot keys **Day 5 - 50,000 gold **Day 6 - 50x Stamina **Day 7 - 1x Free Heroic Portal Summon Change: The old Daily Rewards paid out Hero tokens, Evos, Potions, etc. Follow the link to Daily Rewards to view the changes before the update. New Tower of Pwnage The goal of these changes is to focus the Tower on Hero progression. Doing your daily tower will grant you Gems and Ascension Materials. The tower's length and difficulty have not been altered. Change: Gems payout varies now, from ~150 to 283 gems, there are no more tokens, Look Keys and Evos available. Update: Loot Keys have been added back after serveral months after this update for a much higher price. Aether Shop Prices As new Ultimate Skins are created, they will arrive in the Aether Shop on day one. appears now in Heroic Portal Summons. My Dungeon / Honor Shop Offers The goal of these changes is to focus My Dungeon / PVP on Runes. You can use your honor to power up your hero with Runes. Honor payouts are not changing, but daily gem rewards have been removed. New Great Portal Great Portal Summons now have only a 5% chance to unlock a random Bronze Hero or 10 Hero Tokens if already unlocked. When you have all Bronze Heroes at 6 stars rating there are no more hero drops (=no Aether). Wooden chests with lower loot have been added. Changes: Prior the update, was exclusively available from Great Portal Summons. There had been only Gold chests and Silver Silver chests. Gold chests had a ~40% chance (~60% chance for 10x summons) and contained 1 Hero token. Silver chests had (and still have) loot like Evos, Potions, Loot Keys. Full hero unlocks happend with a very little chance (~1%) only for players with VIP 1 level or higher. Category:Game Update